


What is it like to say I love you?

by woodsbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Max Is Adorable, very short drabble but its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsbane/pseuds/woodsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec watched as the magic traveled from his fingers onto the symbols he was making, almost in a trance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is it like to say I love you?

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a small drabble to distract me from another wip but anyways have fun

Alec looked at Magnus as he put up wards around the institute. 

Alec watched as the magic traveled from his fingers onto the symbols he was making, almost in a trance. He sometimes couldn’t believe how beautiful Magnus’s magic was no matter how many times he performed it. The magic always caught Alec off guard because of how alluring it was. The way his hands moved, the nimble tendons moving in a fluid state. His fingernails painted to match the outfit he had on that day, which Alec thought looked ravishing on him. Although, Magnus always looked ravishing, no matter what he was (or wasn’t) wearing.

Alec sighed, reluctantly looking away to finish the report he was doing when he noticed Max looking up at him curiously.

Alec arched an eyebrow at him before smiling a little, asking him, “What?”

“Do you love Magnus, Alec?” Max asked, and Alec choked a little, taking in the question. 

“Well, yeah. I love him a lot.” Alec said, answering honestly. He saw Max’s face change expressions, almost working out exactly what he wanted to say.

“What’s it like to say I love you?” Max asked after a beat. Alec kind of went still, taking the question in. It was weird, being asked that. Alec couldn’t really explain it. He looked back at Magnus again, noticing the talk between the two shadowhunters. He must have heard, from his slight smirk and inquisitive brow he was sporting. Alec grinned back, and then turned to Max again. He squatted down until he was Max’s height, answering him.

“You know when you get done training and all you want is something to drink, and when you finally get that water you needed it tastes great?” Alec asked, and Max nodded. “ It is like that. It’s like drinking water. It’s something so natural and needed- it helps you when you need it the most.” Alec was wearing a soft smile as he said it, and Max developed an even more curious expression.

“So when you say I love you to Magnus you feel better?” Max asked, looking at the warlock.

“Yeah. I really do.”

Alec was in a slight love filled daze as he really thought about it. Loving Magnus was really like drinking water. It was just something that Alec knew, he didn’t have to think or wonder about it. He just _knew._

Alec was shaken out of his daze as he saw Max walking toward Magnus, and Alec shot up from where he was. He wasn’t fast enough though because Max was already talking to him.

“Hello Magnus, it’s nice to see you again!” Max said, and Alec watched their conversation as he looked at Magnus with love in his eyes.

__

 

“So, saying you love me is like drinking water, huh?” Magnus asked, his hands around Alec’s waist as Alec gave him a chaste kiss.

“You heard that?” Alec asked, a blush forming on his face. Magnus nodded, as his eyes filled with flirtation.

“I most certainly did, and I have to say I agree.” He said, and Alec grin grew. He pressed another chaste kiss on Magnus’s mouth, his heart content.

“And, it’s a great way of saying that you’re just thirsty for me.” Magnus said, a smug expression taking his face. Alec groaned, pinching his Magnus’s hip.

“That was so _not_ what I meant.” Alec said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Oh but you love it anyways.”

“I do. I love you.”

“I love you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me @woodsbane on tumblr :)


End file.
